


Essay: Vampirism

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Essays, Other, Research, Vampires, Writing Exercise, scientific paper format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: A scientific paper about the effects of vampirism and how it would affect our world.





	Essay: Vampirism

:What if vampires became real?:

In this essay, I will give my thoughts on what would happen if ‘vampires’, or more extensively, vampirism, were to become a reality in the modern world, as seen through certain lenses of pop culture.

The type of vampirism that we will be exploring will act as a disease, similar to HIV/AIDS, it can spread from one person to the next, and genetically down to kids. Sometimes vampires are depicted as ‘suspended/animated corpses’, but for the concept of producing offspring, I am going to have them stay alive, having the same mortality as regular human beings.

=====

How the disease spreads:

Vampires would spread vampirism by feeding on humans, infecting their victim with vampirism with saliva to blood contact, or pregnancy. Only full blooded vampires can spread vampirism, through feeding or intercourse, but in the results of pregnancy, the spouse who gets pregnant is turned into a half blooded vampire, and the offspring is a full blooded vampire.

=====

The two types of vampires that will exist are: those who were born as vampires (full blooded vampires), and those who were turned via being infected with vampirism (half blooded vampires). 

Both will have similar traits; Vampires are more sensitive to sunlight, and get sunburn a lot easier than normal humans, in example: one (1) hour in the sun will result in a noticeable sunburn on full blooded vampires, but half blooded vampire would take one and a half (1½) to two (2) hours to incur the same result.

The diet of vampires will still contain the consumption of blood, mainly human, although animal blood can be consumed, but it’s like drinking soda when your body is wanting water. 

Both types of Vampires still need human food to survive, but their needs vary, and people will still have food allergies, such as lactose intolerance, peanut allergies, etcetera. For full blooded vampires, their nutrition needs lean more on the blood side than caloric food intake; with half blooded vampires leaning more the opposite. Both types need water to survive, living beings do, on principle, have organic living cells and those cells need h2o to stay alive. The supernatural weaknesses of vampires will vary, crucifixes, and holy water and holy places such as churches and holy grounds can cause discomfort to both types; Full blooded vampires do get slight allergies to garlic, but this trait seems to be intermittent. 

With this covered, I will give a perspective on what a government: (in this case the united states government) would do following the widespread outbreak of vampirism. For situation sake let us say that the government isn’t as concerned as it should be and doesn’t handle this as soon as it pops up, reflecting the situations that happened during the HIV/AIDS pandemic under Ronald Reagan, and the recent, and ongoing, coronavirus/COVID-19 pandemic that started under Donald Trump, infecting at least 10 million (10,000,000) people within the U.S. within the first 6 months, before the government can formulate a response plan. 

With a population of 331 million (331,000,000) as of 2020, this equates to 1 in every 33.1 people infected with vampirism in the first 6 months, meaning that it would be hard to find someone who is not familiar with the disease, or has not met someone who is a vampire.

The government, in addressing the disease, would open up clinics for testing, and try to track where the disease first originated. This may be hard to determine because vampires are usually self sustaining, they go out at night and would, generally, be meticulous about keeping a low profile, and being cautious about their selected feeding targets, probably choosing healthy young individuals. The testing would likely occur at urgent care facilities/hospitals. Treatment of this disease would be practically nonexistent, meaning that there would be no way to reverse the disease’s spread within the patient.

In order to keep vampires from feeding on people and spreading vampirism, the government would make contracts with with medical facilities and medical companies, as well as setting up official government sites to collect blood donations, as well as rolling ads on television, the internet, and physical ads in the U.S. to encourage healthy people to donate blood. Monetary compensation may be rewarded to those who give blood willingly; although there would be limits on the amount received as well as monthly or yearly limits on how often one could donate blood, and receive said compensation.

Society would react very differently depending on region, cultural background, religious beliefs, and economic status, as well as several different factors throughout the nation.

Economically, there would be an increase in taxes to accommodate the cost of blood, and or a reshuffling of the national budget. Additional taxes would need to be levied for willing donors’ monetary compensation. Human Blood would probably become a regulated item, probably controlled by the FDA (Food and Drug Administration) under the US department of health and human services. The government would start a program similar to WIC (Special Supplemental Nutrition Program for Women, Infants, and Children) to feed the newly growing population of vampires within the United States.

Medically, vampires would be studied for years, if not decades, to figure out how to treat them and perform safely on them, given that there would be some biological differences in the digestive tract and with other organs. Dentistry would have to have some investments in the enhancements of technique in order to take care of the needs of vampires’ fangs. The corpses of vampires would be dissected in order to study their physiology.

The way that it would affect society would again depend on the different regions of the country, places that are generally more liberal, in example california, would try to adapt to accepting the newly afflicted into society, and civil rights groups would form as to fight for the rights of these individuals, similar to the civil rights groups in the 1960’s 70’s and 80’s fighting for the rights of marginalized individuals.

Most serious religions, or more serious sects, or chapters, of certain religions, may view the disease as “unholy” or sacrilegious towards their faith, and may expel members that contract the disease, and may orchestrate movements against individuals who were born/contracted the disease. On the other hand, there may be new religions that spring up due to the influx of vampires; this may result in clashing of religions within communities, that may bring less than optimal social encounters, possibly resulting in loss of life, in extreme cases.

With all religions there is an inherent risk of extremism, and with the level of immediate distrust in the newly growing population of vampires, some vampires could in turn take one, or many, of the budding vampiric religions and turn its codes or practices to the extreme, resulting in possible terrorist actions against established governments or anti-vampire communities. This would cause backlash towards the common vampire, someone who has the disease, but isn’t involved with anything extraordinary, simply living their life.

Laws would definitely be put in place to regulate the newly rising population of vampires, some laws would be seen as discriminatory, and could be refuted in the courts system. Unless there is a significant enough vampire presence within congress to let their peoples’ voices be heard. But it is likely to say that within the first few years to the first decade of the spreading disease, it would be unlikely for this presence to manifest.

The government, in an effort to compete with the other countries militaries, would hold tests and clinical trials including soldiers who were infected with vampirism, and soldiers who were not, to see if there are any bonuses, or setbacks of having the disease, and upgrade the military, or increase restrictions on joining consulting the results.

If there is a favorable result using vampire soldiers, bonuses or inticements for recruits who were either a full-blood born, or a half-blood turned individual, would be offered to enlistees.

If the results would show that the integration of vampire soldiers would in turn show a decline in military effectiveness, vampires may be barred from joining, or have their career options limited, or face reassignments, if not discharges from the armed forces.

Lastly, how would this affect the average person. Results may vary, but for most of us, we might know someone who had been turned, or may even be the one who was turned. In this event it is important to remember to treat people with kindness, and to treat people how we would like to be treated, and although experiences will be different, showing support for those who had been turned would be the best course of action.


End file.
